Contes d'Halloween
by White Assassin
Summary: Premier conte : "Le Marionnettiste"  Pride!Ed x Envy  / Deuxième conte : "Trick or Treat?".  Edvy - HUMOR
1. Conte I : Le Marionnettiste

**Le Marionnettiste**

**Disclaimer** : Maboroshi m'appartient , le ''reste'' (**Envy** : _EH? C'est qui le ''reste''?_ **Autatrice** : _Je plaisante, je plaisante... -Quoique...-_) est à Hiromu ;p

**Base** : FMA - Bluebird's Illusion

**Genre** : Mystery – Angst

**Résumé** : Voici un billet gratuit pour assister au spectacle... Veux-tu entrer, joli blond au regard perdu? Ou... Aurais-tu trop peur? / Pride!Ed X Envy (OS)

**Music** : ''_The forest of singing butterflies_'' -''_Trick and Treat_'' – ''_Guard and Scythe_'' – ''_Alice Human Sacrifice_'' - ''_Dark Woods Circus_'' – ''_Can't I even dream?_'' (**Vocaloid**) - ''_Going Under_'' – ''_Bring me to life_'' **(Evanescence)** – ''_The Demon and the daughter_'' – ''_Rotten boy_'' (**Vocaloid** à nouveau)… Et toute une panoplie de **Nox Arcana**, qu'il me serait difficile de citer x)

**Note** : … (**Edward** : _Eh ? L'auteur agonise avant même de présenter son œuvre ? _**Envy** : _Je peux l'achever ?_ **Edward** : _NAN !... Elle a encore des trucs à écrire, je crois. _**Envy** : _Et ?_ **Edward** : _Je crois que y'avait des lemons, dans le tas._ **Envy** : _Ow. Un argument de poids, chibi. D'accord, je la laisse tranquille._)

… AHEM ! Donc ! Revenons-en à nos pancakes ! Alors alors... « _Le marionnettiste_ »... Que dire là-dessus ? Une présentation rapide : Cet OS m'est venu en tête il y a... Allez, quoi... ? Plus de deux ans ? Donc en gros, ça fait deux ans que je suis penchée dessus. Le finir m'a demandé un énoooorme boulot, parce que je n'avais fait que le début du plan. En gros, j'ai dû trouver une fin cohérente et mieux que celle que j'avais tout d'abord imaginée (qui devait être un peu bancale, je crois). J'avais choisi comme base « _Dark Woods Circus_ », d'où le fait que la chanson soit disséminée au travers du texte. De ce fait, cet OS -hyper long, soit dit en passant-, revêt un caractère surnaturel, propre à la période de Halloween. Ne cherchez pas de logique pure là-dedans (**Edward** : _En somme, ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que si ça paraît complètement dément et pas forcément ancré dans le monde de FMA, c'est nor-mal._). L'important, c'est que vous preniez plaisir à lire ce texte pour lequel j'ai sué sang et eau ! x3 **(Envy** : _T'exagérerais pas un peu sur les bords ?_). Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement d'écouter du **Nox Arcana**, ou « _Dark Woods Circus_ » en le lisant, histoire d'être vraiment dans l'ambiance. Voilààà... ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Il regarda le ciel nébuleux de ce dernier jour d'Octobre, légèrement dissimulé par les quelques feuilles encore vivantes qui subsistaient sur les arbres. La forêt était bien sombre à cette heure tardive, voire inquiétante, lorsque la brise qui soufflait s'engouffrait entre les troncs des arbres, poussant dans une longue litanie un gémissement spectral, et mordant la chair de ses crocs acérés. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait en rien déranger le jeune garçon blond qui se promenait dans cet endroit lugubre, et dont le regard semblait perdu dans les abysses insondables d'un ciel noir d'encre. Tout à coup, le nuage qui obscurcissait la clarté de la lune s'estompa, révélant le visage de Pride, auparavant dissimulé par la pénombre. Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux, ses pupilles ne s'étant pas encore habituées à la lueur blafarde de l'astre céleste.<p>

« ... »

Combien de temps...? Depuis combien de temps... Combien d'heures... Marchait-il ainsi, errant au travers de cette nature à moitié morte à l'approche de l'hiver? Il n'en savait rien. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il se souciait pourtant de chaque seconde qu'ils partageaient... Mais seul, le temps, cette éternité, semblait une notion bien plus abstraite et impalpable. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'attristait, c'était de passer cette éternité avec l'impression d'attendre. D'attendre quoi? Qu'il revienne. Car il l'avait laissé seul et amer... Enfin, ''amer'' était un bien grand mot.

« ... »

Son regard impassible se posa sur un arbre auprès duquel il s'assit, au milieu des feuilles mortes qui craquèrent sous ses pas. Il replia ses jambes, et les rapprocha de son torse, se recroquevillant. Au moins, comme ça, il avait l'illusion d'avoir réellement froid. Parfois, ''faire semblant'' l'occupait. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse.

_''J'ai à faire. On se retrouve dans la forêt, au point habituel, comme d'hab', d'accord?... Je t'y rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini.''_

Dès qu'il aura fini... Dès qu'il aura fini...

_''Tu pourras te balader sans problème en ville... Et même tuer des gens, si ça t'amuse. C'est Halloween, personne n'y fera attention.''_

Tuer des gens? A quoi bon? C'est amusant cinq minutes, dix, tout au plus. Sans personne à qui prouver que ça l'est, on s'en lasse vite...

« ... »

Tout en jouant inconsciemment à attraper un papillon de nuit qui virevoltait autour de lui, le blond se plongea dans de vagues réflexions. Halloween... Quel drôle de mot... Qu'est-ce que ça représentait, exactement? Un autorisation annuelle de massacrer les humains? Un jour dédié aux homonculi? Ce terme lui semblait bien obscur, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de le lui expliquer.

**« Halloween?...Alala, mais voyons... Tout le monde connaît Halloween! »**

Pride se leva brusquement et s'empara de la faux de laquelle il ne se séparait jamais. Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, il chercha à qui appartenait cette voix. Il avança de quelques pas, ses sens aux aguets. Il n'aimait pas se sentir observé... Et là, il avait précisément l'impression d'être épié... De tous les côtés, même. Combien étaient-ils? Six, sept? Non... Beaucoup plus que ça.

« ... »

Pride contracta ses muscles à l'extrême, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie dès qu'elle pointerait le bout de son nez. A moins que... Ce ne fût lui, qui fût la proie? Et il était assez désavantagé au niveau du terrain. La forêt avait beau être dense, là où il était, les arbres étaient assez parsemés. Il était à découvert, et avait la nette impression d'entendre des feuilles se briser sous des pas qui se voulaient discrets. Malheureusement, le bruit lui parvenait de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

« Alala, tu sembles bien nerveux, non? »

Cette voix enfantine et niaise, suivie d'un rire strident, plus proche d'un cri, venait de lui vriller les tympans, comme si elle avait été à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille droite. Pride fit volte face, décochant un coup rapide de sa main droite, sa faux fendant l'air dans un sifflement métallique aigu. Une secousse brève stoppa son bras, lui indiquant que son coup avait fait mouche.

« ... »

Pourtant, la faux retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, se plantant dans la terre d'un seul coup, sous le regard mi vague et mi incompréhensif de Pride, qui était pourtant sûr d'avoir touché sa cible. Il releva sa faux, la fit tournoyer quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien. Constatant que tout cela n'était dû qu'à son imagination, Pride rabaissa son arme et s'apprêta à se rasseoir quand de nouveau, la voix enfantine se fit entendre :

« Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais... »

Pride se retourna légèrement. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un grand sapin, une silhouette se déplaçait avec lenteur, et vraisemblablement... Vers lui. La perspective de se faire prendre par surprise lui vint alors à l'esprit. Toujours prendre l'avantage en frappant le premier, voilà bien une chose qu'il avait retenue en évoluant dans ce monde. Le blond s'élança vers la silhouette qui lui faisait face et asséna un second coup. Cependant, la lame de sa faux ne rencontra que l'écorce dure et sèche d'un arbre. Piètre résultat. De toute sa courte vie, s'il pouvait appeler son existence ainsi, il n'avait jamais raté sa cible. Deux fois de suite lui firent comprendre que la situation était loin de lui être favorable, et il fit précipitamment un bond en arrière. La personne qui se tenait devant lui lui lança alors :

« Alala... Tu te jettes toujours sur les gens de cette manière, gamin? »

Gamin?... Pride recula de quelques pas. Prudence est mère de sûreté, comme on dit. Soudainement, la silhouette se détacha de l'ombre du sapin et s'approcha de lui.

« ...

- Alala, tu es sans voix? »

Non, c'est juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir en face de lui une personne aussi excentrique...

« Je suis moi aussi heureuse de faire ta connaissance! Lança l'étrange personnage d'un ton enjoué. »

Pride inclina presque imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que...

« Oui, je suis une « fille »... Ça ne se voit pas?

- ... »

L'homonculus eut la désagréable impression que cette ''fille'' avait lu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, si elle ne le lui avait pas dit, il n'aurait su dire quel était son sexe. Grande, assez mince, elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, rebiquant comme si elle s'était mal peignée, et dont la moitié droite était noire, et l'autre moitié orange criard. Un petit chapeau reposait sur le côté gauche de sa tête à peine soutenue par un cou long et frêle, presque disproportionné. Elle revêtait un pull orange vif, qui laissait découvertes ses épaules, et dont les manches paraissaient trois fois trop grandes pour ce corps allongé, mais si chétif à la fois. Cette étrange fille portait également un pantalon assez large, rayé horizontalement des mêmes couleurs que ses cheveux, et qui ne laissait même pas voir ses pieds. Néanmoins, ce qui choquait le plus Pride dans cette apparition étrange, outre les ailes de chauves souris d'au moins un mètre qui se déployaient dans son dos -probablement un déguisement-, voire la blancheur extrême de sa peau, était son visage. Ses yeux oranges virant presque au noir étaient encadrés de cils extrêmement longs, au lieu de l'être par des sourcils, qui étaient visiblement absents. Son nez était à peine visible et ses lèvres, de la même couleur que sa peau, se fendaient dans un sourire qui ressemblait à celui que Pride avait l'habitude de contempler chez une autre personne. Intrigué, il resta silencieux à la détailler, se disant quand même que...

« Alala... Oui, je suis étrange. Mais... Tu connais ça, pas vrai? » Fit remarquer d'un air joyeux et légèrement ironique la fille, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Pride la contempla quelques instants. Ce n'était pas tant la pique acide qu'elle venait de lui lancer qui le perturbait, mais le fait qu'elle l'eut de nouveau coupé dans ses pensées. A croire qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Toutefois, au lieu de l'agacer, cela ne faisait que réveiller sa ''curiosité''. Cette fille n'était pas normale. En quoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais il décida de ne pas la tuer tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

« Sage décision... » commenta cette dernière avec un air enjoué.

« ...

- Au fait, je m'appelle Maboroshi. Et je serai ravie de te montrer quelque chose de très intéressant, si tu veux bien me suivre », rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique apparaissait progressivement sur son visage.

« ... »

Le blond resta pensif.

« Alala... Ce ne sera pas long, tu sais.

- ...

- Tu pourras toujours revenir ici après.

-. .. »

L'étrange fille perdit son sourire d'un seul coup. Elle soupira, comme un enfant auquel on aurait refusé l'achat de bonbons dont il mourrait d'envie.

« Alala... Je vais encore me fatiguer pour rien.

- ... »

Pride la fixa toujours aussi silencieusement, quand soudain, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Un clignement de paupières. C'est le temps exact qu'elle mit pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Un battement de cœur. C'est le temps précis que mit Pride à lever sa faux afin de pouvoir parer une éventuelle attaque. Malheureusement, son geste s'avéra beaucoup plus lent que ce qu'il voulait. A moins que ce ne fût cette fille qui lui offrait maintenant un sourire presque terrifiant, qui était beaucoup plus rapide que lui? En tout cas, son arme, levée visiblement une seconde trop tard, lui échappa des mains dans un étrange crissement métallique, et voltigea dans les airs. Il leva la tête. Sa faux, tournoyant alors à plusieurs mètres du sol, n'allait pas tarder à retomber. Toutefois, il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment la rattraper : l'étrange fille bondit d'un seul coup dans les airs, l'attrapant au vol. Non, « bondir » n'était pas le mot... A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas quitté le sol : ses jambes s'étaient tout simplement allongées de manière impressionnante, et à une vitesse affolante... Démoniaque, même. Se saisissant de la faux de Pride, la fille, de toute sa hauteur, lui lança :

« Alala... Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus grand, pas vrai? »

Elle lui décocha ensuite un sourire narquois, puis déclara :

« Si tu veux la récupérer, il va falloir me suivre... Et vite! »

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la partie la plus dense et la plus sombre de la forêt, se faufilant entre les arbres immenses sans trop de mal, malgré ses trois ou quatre bons mètres de hauteur. Voyant qu'il n'avait apparemment pas le choix, l'homonculus partit à sa poursuite, luttant pour se frayer un passage au travers des arbres qui étaient de plus en plus resserrés. Les feuillus avaient maintenant laissé place aux conifères, dont les branchages plus durs et plus sombres semblaient s'acharner à bloquer l'avancée du blond, comme s'il était retenu par des mains invisibles qui s'accrochaient à lui. Cependant, Pride ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distancer par celle qui lui avait volé sa faux : même si l'obscurité s'apparentait maintenant plus à des ténèbres et que son avancée était de plus en plus compliquée, à force de briser tout obstacle sur son passage, il déboucha d'un seul coup dans une clairière. Il reprit son souffle, puis lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Vu sa taille, comment avait-il pu la perdre de vue? Où était-elle donc pas...?

« Je suis là! » lança-t-elle d'une voix flûtée.

L'homonculus tourna la tête en direction de la voix, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Maboroshi. Le blond resta quelques secondes figé, dans une attitude proche de celle de la surprise : derrière elle, à deux mètres à peine, un grand chapiteau était élevé. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, au loin.

**sono CIRCUS**

_Dans la forêt, tout au cœur de la forêt, il y a ce cirque _

La fille rendit alors à l'homonculus sa faux qu'elle lui avait « empruntée », s'inclina de manière gracieuse, puis lui tendit sa main droite, dans laquelle elle tenait un bout de papier.

**Zachou wa ookina meni**

_Dont le Mr Loyal a de grands yeux..._

**Takai se jyuu meteru**

… _Et est haut de dix mètres_

Pride remarqua alors que de nombreuses personnes l'entouraient, et se dirigeaient avec empressement à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un cirque, puis disparaissaient, comme avalées par cette entrée découpée dans la toile du chapiteau. Il constata également que des personnes aussi excentriques que celle qui se tenait devant lui à cet instant distribuaient des prospectus avec enthousiasme, et guidaient tout ce beau monde.

**CAST wa minna yukai**

_Les artistes sont joyeux, _

**Katachi wa hen dakeredo**

_même s'ils ont l'air étrange_

**Tottemo Tanoshiinda**

_Mais c'est si drôle!_

L'homonculus reporta alors son regard sur ce que lui tendait Maboroshi. La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence. Ou plus vraisemblablement, l'attrait de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas anéantit le peu de méfiance qu'il possédait. Il fit alors disparaître sa faux, puis se saisit de ce qui ressemblait à un billet d'entrée.

**Kurai morino CIRCUS**

_Il est si amusant, le Cirque des Bois Obscurs! _

L'étrange fille lui sourit alors, se redressa, et proclama :

« Bienvenue au « Dark Woods Circus »!... Voici un billet gratuit pour assister au spectacle... »

Puis, elle demanda, avec un ton de défi :

« Veux-tu entrer, joli blond au regard perdu? Ou... Aurais-tu trop peur? »

Pride regarda le billet d'un air pensif. Entrer ou ne pas entrer...?

« Alala... Que risques-tu? » Chuchota Maboroshi en désignant d'un geste ample la foule qui se pressait à l'entrée du chapiteau.

... Après tout, pourquoi pas?

« Et bien suis-moi, le spectacle va bientôt commencer... Je vais te mener à la meilleure des places.

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour être sûr de pouvoir réemprunter le chemin qui l'avait mené ici afin de retourner à l'endroit où il devait l'attendre. En vérité, la pensée qu'il pourrait lui en vouloir de s'être un peu écarté de ce lieu ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Tel un enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce monde si étrange qui s'offrait à lui dans cette forêt, perdu au milieu d'un autre, hostile et ennuyeux. Ici, les gens ressemblaient à des images floues dont les murmures sourds se perdaient dans la nuit, ou se répondaient en d'autres échos indéchiffrables. Pour une fois, des gens ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Alala... Je crois que tu es le dernier... »

L'étrange fille le fit pénétrer dans le chapiteau, où un peu de lumière subsistait néanmoins grâce à l'entrée qui laissait s'infiltrer la douce lueur blanchâtre de la lune. Cependant, cela ne fut bientôt plus le cas : Maboroshi se baissa, entra à son tour, puis referma la bâche qui permettait l'entrée. Le chapiteau fut alors plongé dans un noir total, et un silence de mort. Pride ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir, et resta planté debout, à fixer la piste qui seule, s'était éclairée d'une faible lumière bleue. Il chercha du regard d'où celle-ci pouvait provenir, mais n'en trouva pas la source.

« Attention, ça va commencer... » murmura cette voix flûtée à laquelle il commençait à s'être habitué.

Et elle avait raison. A partir de ce moment, des artistes masqués plus étranges, bizarres et difformes les uns que les autres se succédèrent dans cinq numéros complètement absurdes, pourtant applaudis et acclamés par les spectateurs qui agitaient leurs mains dans une parfaite et terrifiante synchronisation.

**hutatsu atama-mono**  
><em>Venez voir le monstre à deux têtes,<em>  
><strong>igyouno utahime ni<strong>  
><em>Et l'incroyable diva déformée<em>  
><strong>tsumetai mono taberu no aoi kemonoga<strong>

_Et puis la bête bleue qui ne mange que de la viande froide _

Mais ce qui attisait le plus l'intérêt du blond était bien cette foule. Il avait la même impression que lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de ceux qui lui ressemblaient : une impression de vide, de « rien », de néant. Il ne ressentait pas cette vie qu'il aimait tant voir s'éteindre chez les humains. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne s'était toujours pas servi de son arme?

« Et maintenant... Voici le dernier numéro... Celui que vous attendez tous...! » annonça une voix à moitié étouffée.

La piste sombra alors dans une semi obscurité. Au fond, la toile se souleva sans qu'il y parut, et, dans une lumière d'un rouge étincelant et mystique, une jeune fille blonde, vêtue d'une longue robe d'une couleur semblable à la lumière qui l'engloutissait, fit son apparition. Elle resta un temps figée, puis s'avança de quelques pas saccadés au centre de la piste. Elle se pencha légèrement en saluant les spectateurs, puis se releva d'un coup brutal. A ce moment, une musique cristalline retentit dans le cirque, brisant le silence qui y régnait peu avant. La jeune fille tendit la main droite vers la foule, puis la baissa et se mit à danser. Elle tournoyait, virevoltait, sans jamais s'arrêter ou même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ses effrénés mouvements répétitifs faisaient voler sa robe rouge sang dans d'amples ondulations, tant et si bien que la lumière qui l'éclairait semblait s'éclipser au profit du tissu, qui n'en était que plus voyant. Puis, soudain, elle se figea de manière brutale, en fixant Pride avec de grands yeux, emprunts d'une tristesse infinie. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait murmuré quelque chose, mais ses lèvres eurent à peine le temps de s'entrouvrir qu'elle reprit sa danse infernale. L'homonculus était fasciné. Non pas par la beauté de cette fille, mais par le fait que c'était la seule qui semblait être dotée d'un tant soit peu de vie dans cet endroit. Même si, il en était certain, quelque chose en elle n'était pas humain. Il se tourna vers Maboroshi, attendant une quelconque explication, mais cette dernière resta silencieuse, un sourire toujours aussi énigmatique sur le visage. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il se rapprocha de la piste, afin de pouvoir observer la danseuse de plus prêt. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, et s'approcha de là où il se trouvait en de fluides mouvements.

« ... »

De nouveau, elle lui adressa un regard mélancolique, lui chuchota quelques mots inaudibles, puis repartit. Mais le blond n'y avait de nouveau pas fait attention, trop occupé à détailler le corps de cette danseuse si triste. Ce n'était pas de la chair, non. La vive lueur rouge le lui avait clairement révélé : ce n'était que du bois. Du bois lisse, peint, et trompeur.

« ... ! »

En la voyant ainsi, se démener dans une danse inepte, dénuée de sens et de vie, Pride ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette poupée misérable et pathétique. Il s'aperçut alors, en se rapprochant encore de quelques pas, que ses mouvements parfois chaotiques, et parfois si parfaits, étaient guidés par de longs fils transparents et presque invisibles. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre du sommet du chapiteau. Il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne réussit pas à distinguer qui que ce fût, et fut de nouveau tiré de ses réflexions lorsque la danseuse passa devant lui. Il reporta son attention sur ce qui semblaient être ses lèvres, qui bougèrent imperceptiblement de nouveau. Que cherchait-elle à dire?

**nozomarete umarete kitawake jyanai kono karada**

_Est-ce que quiconque souhaiterait que je revive, aussi indésirable suis-je dans ce corps?_  
><strong>nande sonna mede miteiruno?<strong>

_Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi?_  
><strong>kaoga kusatteku<strong>

_Mon visage est pourri_

« ... Elle ne dit rien... » répondit une petite voix flûtée.

Le blond se tourna vers Maboroshi, qui l'avait rejoint.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle parle? Elle n'en a pas besoin.

- ...

- Ce que tu crois entendre n'est qu'une illusion. Elle n'est pas vivante : elle imite, elle copie. »

**kurushiiyo kurusikute sikataga naito**

_"Oui, c'est douloureux, oui, ça fait mal mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire." _  
><strong>kanojyowa ittanda<strong>

_La jeune fille disait _

Pride resta comme hypnotisé par cette marionnette, dont les cheveux d'or ondoyaient sous cette lueur rouge. Animée de tels mouvements, on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en vie. Et pourtant, il n'en était rien.

« ... »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque, tout à coup, la poupée se crispa, comme si elle avait été frappée par quelque chose, et interrompit momentanément sa danse quasi cauchemardesque. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent des heures, mais, presque aussitôt, la poupée se remit à danser, virevoltant une dernière fois, avant de s'arrêter et de saluer le public d'une manière mécanique et désincarnée. A ce moment là, un tonnerre d'applaudissements à rendre sourd partit de tous côtés, et les artistes se réunirent sur la piste. Chacun leur tour, ils firent tomber leurs masques blancs : la lanceuse de couteaux et son assistant en premiers, puis l'avaleur de feu, le jeune trapéziste, la contorsionniste et enfin le jongleur de sabres. La poupée, au centre, resta bloquée dans une position de salut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse violemment, les fils qui la maintenaient brutalement tirés.

« Alala... Il aime se faire attendre... murmura l'éternelle voix nasillarde.

Les applaudissements se turent un moment et, dans le silence qui enveloppait de nouveau les ténèbres des tribunes, des chuchotements s'élevèrent ça et là. Tout à coup, une forme indistincte tomba du sommet du chapiteau en exécutant un ensemble d'acrobaties plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, avant d'atterrir au sol avec une aisance visible. Le nouvel arrivant, vêtu de noir comme ces camarades et tout aussi bizarre que ces derniers, fit une révérence, puis présenta son visage masqué à la foule.

« Le marionnettiste! Le marionnettiste! Le marionnettiste! » Se mit à scander la foule dans des cris stridents et des rires déformés.

Il leva la main en direction de son masque, l'attrapa, puis le retira d'un geste précis et rapide, qui provoqua de nouveaux cris de joie de la part des spectateurs.

« Le marionnettiste! Le marionnettiste! »

Seulement, ce qu'il avait révélé par ce geste n'était rien d'autre qu'un autre masque, sur lequel était figé le même éternel sourire que sur le précédent. La foule l'acclama de nouveau. Le marionnettiste tendit ses bras et, instantanément, de la fumée s'infiltra dans le chapiteau, courant sur le sol comme l'auraient fait une multitude de couleuvres, se faufilant entre les jambes des artistes en vagues successives qui sortirent ensuite de la piste pour finalement venir se glisser dans les tribunes. Le marionnettiste baissa alors ses bras dans un parfait geste théâtral, puis retira de nouveau le deuxième masque. Puis un troisième. Et un quatrième. Un cinquième.

« Le marionnettiste! »

Avec des gestes de plus en plus rapides, il se défit d'un nombre incommensurable de masques qu'il jetait au sol, et qui y éclataient dans un bruit de verre brisé. Puis, dans un geste presque violent, il attrapa le bras droit de la marionnette qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, l'attira à lui, et lui plaqua un de ces masques sur le visage sous les acclamations hilares de la foule. La poupée se retrouva alors affublée d'un visage blafard et triste, qu'elle tenta visiblement d'enlever en tirant dessus, en vain. Le public était en liesse, et la marionnette se contorsionnait entre les bras du marionnettiste pour se défaire de ce visage qu'il lui avait donné et de son étreinte étouffante. Pride restait immobile, à fixer cette poupée qui provoquait une hilarité générale, mais qui ne lui inspirait que curiosité et... Pitié, peut-être. Il n'aurait su dire quel sentiment le submergeait en la regardant se débattre de la sorte : si elle avait été humaine, ses mouvements convulsifs et ses mains crispées auraient pu donner l'impression qu'elle hurlait. Mais il n'en était rien.

**soredemo kono CIRCUS wa tsuzukunda**

_Alors le spectacle continue._  
><strong>(eien ni)<strong>

_(Pour l'éternité!)_

D'un seul coup, le marionnettiste lâcha la poupée, et, d'un coup sec, brisa les fils qui la retenaient. Elle s'effondra au sol dans des mouvements désordonnés et un craquement sinistre, pourtant couvert par les cris et les rires. Le marionnettiste se pencha, saisit les cheveux de son œuvre, et la força à se relever, même si l'une de ses jambes formait un angle bizarre. Les autres artistes l'entourèrent alors, firent un salut général, se retirèrent, et furent engloutis dans les ténèbres des coulisses.

**tanoshiiyo tanoshiiyo**

_C'est amusant, c'est amusant!_  
><strong>kono CIRCUS wa tanoshii<strong>

_Ce cirque est si drôle_

Quelques derniers applaudissements retentirent, comme s'ils tentaient de faire éclater le silence qui commençait peu à peu à envahir le chapiteau. Le son qu'ils produisaient claquait comme un coup de fouet, puis se perdait dans l'immensité obscure de la piste. Et, soudain, la lumière revint : celle de la lune, dont la lueur passait à nouveau au travers de la bâche entrouverte. La sortie de nouveau visible, les spectateurs filèrent jusqu'à elle. Pride, lui, resta immobile et silencieux, sans prêter la moindre attention aux spectateurs qui le frôlaient ou le contournaient. Ces formes indistinctes, floues, murmurantes, laissèrent bientôt place à un vide qui avait néanmoins toujours existé. Qu'elles fussent là ou non, en vérité, la différence n'était pas flagrante. La seule présence constante, étouffante, presque, était celle de Maboroshi. L'homonculus sentait posé sur lui son regard amusé. Il devinait ses prunelles oranges vif le détaillant de haut en bas, dans une sorte de jeu sordide. Attendait-elle qu'il fasse un quelconque mouvement? Qu'il se tourne vers elle, peut-être?

« ... Alala, rien de tout ça. Je veux juste...

- ...? »

Tout à coup, le blond sentit se poser sur ses yeux quelque chose de glacé et de dur. Il s'en saisit, pour dégager sa vue, mais ne parvint à déplacer cet objet inconnu, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

« ... Que tu fermes un moment les yeux. »

Le son qui venait d'être soufflé à son oreille n'avait rien d'une voix : il ressemblait davantage à une longue plainte à la puissance inégale. Certaines syllabes mouraient en un étrange son suraigu, et d'autres résonnaient gravement tout le long de cette phrase. Pride avait beau savoir que c'était bien Maboroshi qui réduisait à néant l'un de ses principaux sens, il en vint à se demander si cette main rigide qui se trouvait devant ses yeux lui appartenait véritablement. Puis soudain, il put voir à nouveau.

« ...? »

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa courte vie, Pride eut une légère expression de surprise. Elle ne tenait qu'à un haussement de sourcils, certes, mais elle était présente. Pas le moins du monde visible, il fallait en convenir, mais bel et bien là. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car le jeune garçon se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de couloir étroit, au sol bancal et gondolé, à tel point que c'en était pratiquement ridicule. Une vague lumière, tamisée et clignotante, dont le fonctionnement était relativement aléatoire, éclairait ce lieu étrange. Et, sur les murs de ce passage étriqué, se trouvaient une multitude de miroirs tout aussi tordus. Ou plutôt, « déformés » serait le mot. Pride resta intrigué devant ce lieu en dehors de la réalité. La question que n'importe qui se poserait en un tel moment, à savoir : « Mais comment ai-je atterri ici? » ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. A vrai dire, le blond s'interrogeait bien plus sur, éventuellement, la disparition de son accompagnatrice, mais principalement sur ces miroirs peu conventionnels qui déformaient à tel point son image qu'il semblait bien plus petit que sa taille réelle. Tel un enfant, l'homonculus ne resta pas focalisé sur ce point plus d'une petite dizaine de secondes, et entreprit de traverser ce couloir, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Il devait retourner à son point de rendez-vous. Il risquait d'être en retard, autrement.

« ... »

Plus il avançait, plus le plafond se rapprochait du sol, comme un effet de perspective raté. Davantage ennuyé qu'effrayé, Pride resta un temps immobile, cherchant un moyen de contourner son problème. Son regard se posa sur la glace à sa droite. Quelque chose le frappa : celle-ci était lisse. La surface impeccable était celle d'une véritable glace : le reflet était net, et pas disproportionné comme l'étaient les précédents. Seul un détail clochait : il s'y voyait de dos. Mais là encore, l'homonculus n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. Il n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de se mirer dans un de ces objets qu'il considérait comme parfaitement inutile et de plus, sa réflexion logique n'était pas très aiguisée. Autant dire que les lois connues de la physique lui échappaient autant que la valeur de la vie. Il n'avait découvert le monde que depuis peu, et son fonctionnement n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Alors si son reflet allait complètement à l'encontre de la logique humaine et terrestre, cela ne le surprenait pas plus que cela. Néanmoins, cette différence par rapport aux autres miroirs attisa sa « curiosité ». Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis, d'un coup, asséna un coup de poing brutal à la glace. A sa... Petite surprise, si l'on pouvait nommer cela ainsi, sa main traversa la surface qu'il aurait cru rigide. Son reflet ondula, comme s'il avait en vérité plongé sa main dans la surface d'un quelconque liquide, puis, dans un silence troublant, se retourna. Il était de nouveau face à face avec lui-même.

« ... Alala... Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas? »

Un clignement d'yeux. Il était persuadé que son image venait de lui parler avec la voix de Maboroshi. A moins que cela ne fût qu'une illusion? Pourtant, c'était bien le sourire de l'étrange vendeuse de billets qui déformait les traits passifs de son visage, dans ce miroir. Il resta interdit devant cette apparition fantasmagorique, en particulier lorsque ses « propres » mains se détachèrent de la glace, lui saisirent les épaules et l'attirèrent à celle-ci. En temps normal, Pride aurait certainement réagi au quart de tour. Seulement, il se trouvait que tout ceci s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'il se retrouva déjà de l'autre côté du miroir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans une autre « pièce ». Ici, plus question de parquet gondolé : il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une pièce annexe au chapiteau, qui précédait l'entrée des artistes et servait de débarras... Ou peut-être de loge, cela dépendait du point de vue. Assez grande, et surtout pleine à craquer d'accessoires divers jetés négligemment sur le sol poussiéreux et vieilli, renversés... Ici, au contraire de ce que l'on aurait pu croire, aucune glace n'était présente, exceptée celle dont il venait, placée sur un miroir à pieds. Seulement des déguisements. Perruques, ensembles vestimentaires multiples, maquillage à en faire verdir de jalousie les plus grands magasins que l'on pouvait trouver en ville, et masques en tout genre. L'endroit croulait sous tout ceci, tant et si bien qu'il semblait difficile d'y entreposer quelque chose d'autre. Pourtant, il y avait, justement, « quelque chose d'autre ».

« ... »

Pride fit quelques pas vers l'avant. Plus loin, à quelques mètres, dans ce qui semblait être une cage assez haute, gisait une forme inerte. Des cheveux blonds, un tissu rouge. La marionnette.

« ... »

Intrigué, il s'approcha à pas feutrés. Il s'accroupit près des barreaux, jetant son regard dépourvu d'âme sur l'objet inanimé qui lui faisait face. Il posa sa main sur la cage, inclinant légèrement la tête. Pourquoi cette chose l'attirait tant ?

« … »

Au contact de cette paume froide sur le métal rude et abîmé répond un craquement. La poupée relève sa tête décoiffée par petits mouvements saccadés. Son visage est balafré d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Un regard triste. Une larme perle sur le bois, mais n'a le temps de dévaler la joue dévastée par les cicatrices. Elle est absorbée par la matière avant. La marionnette pose alors sa main sur celle de l'homonculus. Elle essaie de se relever son pied gauche à peine posé sur le sol, la jambe cède dans un crissement sinistre, expliquant d'une cruelle façon le craquement entendu lors de la représentation, un peu plus tôt. Des morceaux de bois peints éclatent sur le sol comme des bouts de rêve brisés, à présent souillés par la terre sur laquelle la marionnette a été négligemment jetée. Incapable de se mouvoir, elle se traîne avec raideur jusqu'à se coller contre les barreaux, et entoure brusquement le cou de l'homonculus. La première pensée qui vient à l'esprit de celui-ci est que, si la poupée possède une présence, l'odeur lui fait défaut. Elle ne sent rien.

La bouche de la marionnette grince, et s'ouvre légèrement.

« _Don't..._ »

Et soudain, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. La marionnette s'écarte rapidement du blond, et retourne au centre de sa cage, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement actionné un mécanisme. Pride entend, derrière lui, des pas. Il se retourne. Le marionnettiste est là. L'homonculus est seul, coincé entre cette marionnette mutilée et son maître au visage perdu sous un masque de porcelaine. Il ne semble pas prendre en compte sa présence. Il contourne la cage, se dirige vers la porte, et sort une vieille clef rouillée de la poche droite de son costume. Il l'enfonce dans la serrure, la tourne la porte grince, s'ouvre. Une sourde plainte s'élève de la poupée. Un soupir. Ses mains se crispent avec difficulté dans la poussière du sol. Trop de particules se sont accumulées dans les jointures vieillies du bois qui les forment. Le marionnettiste s'avance. Pride contemple la scène, collé aux barreaux.

« Alala... Pourquoi persistes-tu à rester ici ? » chuchote une voix à son oreille.

Il ne répond pas.

« Serais-tu sensible au sort de ce morceau de bois? »

Silence. Le marionnettiste toise la poupée sans mot dire.

**kusatta mi tokeru meni**

_Vous pouvez le voir sur nos visages décomposés,_  
><strong>tadareta hadaga utsuruno<strong>  
><em>Dans nos yeux gangrénés et sur notre peau ravagée. <em>

« Que t'importe cette marionnette ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était humaine. »

Le marionnettiste lève sa jambe, et écrase le bras droit de la poupée qui, docile, ne bronche pas. D'un appui sec, il achève de l'arracher. Le bois se morcelle. Un rire hilare. Un cri déchirant. Le silence se rompt. La poupée convulse, se tortille, mais ne réagit pas. Un jouet dans les mains d'un enfant.

**shinitaiyo shinitaiyo**

_Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir._  
><strong>kokokara dasite kudasai<strong>

_Laissez-moi partir d'ici, je vous en prie_

« Alala... Pauvre petite chose... »

Pride, passif spectateur, se contente de serrer les barreaux avec force. Ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux lui paraît hors de sa portée, comme un cauchemar sur lequel il ne posséderait aucun contrôle.

« Que lui a-t-il fait, ce marionnettiste ?»

Le dit marionnettiste se penche alors sur sa création agonisante et paraît la regarder intensément. Il la pousse légèrement elle ne dit rien.

« _Que lui fera-t-il, ce marionnettiste ?_ »

Un rire éclate dans les airs, doux comme un murmure... Malsain. Il lève ses mains au-dessus de la marionnette. Des fils rigides apparaissent brusquement, reliant poignet et cou de la pauvre poupée aux doigts fins et agiles de son maître. Il se relève la poupée en fait autant, malgré sa jambe manquante.

**« Et la voilà, la chose manipulée, qui se met à danser, pour celui qui a su lui faire oublier le goût unique de la liberté... »**

Une lueur éclaire soudainement les iris couleur miel du blond, qui se relève d'un bond. Il traverse les barreaux, autrefois solides, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une brume trompeuse... Vague hallucination. Il se précipite sur le marionnettiste, sa faux à nouveau dans sa main comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, et rompt les fils ensorceleurs. La poupée s'écroule, les fils, comme animés d'un rebond, heurtent avec violence le masque du marionnettiste. Il trébuche, tête baissée. Le masque se détache et se fracasse au sol en une multitude de petits morceaux, qui se désagrègent en poussière. Elle se mêle à celle qui recouvre le sol... Le masque disparaît.

Le visage de l'artiste apparaît dans toute son horreur.

Lisse, inexistant. Du vide. Ni bouche, ni nez, ni yeux. Pas même d'orbites. Une surface plane sur laquelle on pourrait s'amuser à dessiner un visage. Même le masque était plus expressif que cette face dépourvue de tout ce qui a trait à l'humanité. Pride, qui s'était interposé entre le maître et sa création, recule. Pour la première de sa vie, ou de celle qu'il croit vivre, il ressent de l'horreur.

**« Celui qui n'en a pas créera l'autre à son image pour se sentir moins seul. L'accompagneras-tu dans ce monde où tu n'as plus ta place... Ou choisiras-tu celui où j'aurais dû t'amener, ce jour funeste ? »**

La voix criarde et enjouée enveloppe l'homonculus, qui se sent happé en arrière. Il tombe à la renverse, observé en silence par le marionnettiste, qui reste immobile, digne monstre de foire dont le rôle est achevé. Pride s'écroule sur la marionnette qui est restée face contre terre. Celle-ci remue sous lui, se tortille, le corps complètement disloqué. Elle attrape une mèche de cheveux blonds, l'attire à elle et place ses lèvres de bois au niveau de son oreille. Cette même voix dont il ne se sert jamais lui chuchote :

« _Don't forget 3__rd__ october 1910_ »

Pride ouvre de grands yeux. Et devant ceux-ci, où brille pour la première fois la lueur de la vie, tout disparaît, comme emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs noyées dans la nuit. La cage s'efface, la marionnette dégouline au sol comme un mauvais rêve, le marionnettiste, dans un dernier éclat de rire, est gommé par le chapiteau qui s'effondre. Et dans tout ce désordre silencieux, terrifiant, une paire d'yeux oranges fixe ceux, dorés et hébétés, de celui qui fut autrefois un brillant alchimiste... Avant de disparaître à leur tour, laissant Pride, seul, abandonné sur la terre morte d'une énième clairière où souffle un vent glacial.

« … »

Il leva ses yeux perdus en direction de la Lune, qui éclairait le vide qui l'entourait. Avait-il rê-... ? Non. Il lui avait dit, un jour, que les homonculi étaient incapables de rêver. « Il »...

« … »

Le blond se releva... Puis s'accroupit aussitôt, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Cette date, qui ne lui sortait pas de la tête... Où l'avait-il entendue... ? Ça lui faisait mal... Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il se prit la tête, plongeant ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Hey ! »

Une voix. Il sort de ce malaise dans lequel l'avaient enfermé de simples mots. Cette lueur qui s'acharne à briller au fond de ses iris se pose sur l'homme qui envahit cet espace de néant en émergeant des sapins qui délimitent la clairière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ça fait trois plombes que je te cherche ! Ça sert à quoi que je te dise de ne pas bouger ? »

Il ne répond pas. L'autre s'avance. Il ne le connaît pas de vue, mais sait parfaitement de qui il s'agit. La lueur qui éclaire cet homme inconnu le lui confirme. Sous ses yeux, cet humain quelconque se transforme en l'un des seuls êtres qui lui ressemble en ce bas monde. Un homonculus. Cet homonculus.

« Envy... » s'entend-il murmurer en voyant ce dernier se rapprocher de lui et l'étreindre brutalement, laissant éclater son désir de possession.

« _Jolie, jolie marionnette... Peux-tu encore te défaire de tes fils?_ »

lui souffle une voix flûtée au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué, ne te sauve plus comme ça. »

Un baiser tait la réponse que Pride aurait pu donner à cette question que lui seul avait entendue. La lueur au fond de ses prunelles temporairement ranimées se disloque. Le vide reprend la place qui lui est due dans le cœur de cet être sans âme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? » demanda son aîné en rompant l'union délétère de leurs lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Pride jette un regard sans couleur à cette clairière où peu avant, tout un monde fantasmagorique avait émergé.

« Bon. Je suppose que tu t'étais perdu. »

Il l'attrape par le poignet avec force.

« Viens. On y va. »

« _Alala... Jolie, jolie marionnette... Étranglée par tes fils et heureuse de l'être, que deviendras-tu ? _»

Pride lève des yeux sans saveur vers celui qui le guide et le fait avancer... Et sourit, comblé.

**sorewa muri nakototo darekaga itteita kigasuru**  
><em>Mais je crois que quelqu'un à dit une fois, "Ça n'arrivera jamais." <em>

**Épilogue **:

Elle suivit du regard ce petit blond qui avait foulé de ses pieds nus ce monde interdit pendant de courtes heures.

« C'est un cas épineux que tu représentes, petit garçon blond... »

Dans ses mains longues et fines apparaît un parchemin vieilli et tâché par endroits. Sur le papier, noté à la plume, une liste. Des noms.

« Des années que je te cours après sans pouvoir ni t'attraper... Ni te rendre cette âme qui t'attend depuis ce jour-là, à la recherche de son corps et de son esprit perdus. »

Elle soupira.

« Ton existence absurde aurait-elle donc un sens ? Je finis par me le demander mais j'en doute... »

Elle regarda l'homonculus disparaître au loin, accroché au bras de son compagnon.

« Toi qui me défie sans cesse... Pathétique être humain dépourvu de vie... Te rendras-tu compte par toi-même de ce que tu es devenu lorsque même l'intervention d'un proche ne suffit plus ?

Elle passa son doigt sur l'une des lignes qu'arborait le parchemin.

« Alphonse Elric... Cette mise en scène n'aura encore pas suffit pour amener ton frère à te rejoindre là où tu es à présent... Ou pour lui redonner la vie. J'ai exaucé ton vœux, mais il aura été sans effet. »

Elle souffla doucement. Une longue cape noire, comme créée par ce souffle, tomba sur ses épaules comme un manteau de nuit.

« Alala... Je ne supporte pas ce désordre que cette science a instauré en laissant exister de telles créatures. L'existence de ton frère aurait dû s'achever en même temps que la tienne. En attendant... »

Elle attrapa son capuchon qu'elle fit passer sur ses cheveux oranges et noirs, qui disparurent intégralement sous le tissu.

« … Comme il me reste du travail, ce soir... »

Elle rangea son parchemin après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Elle regarda le ciel et sourit, puis annonça d'une voix flûtée.

« … Et que j'ai encore beaucoup de souhaits à réaliser pour vous, défunts tourmentés, et d'âmes à aller chercher... »

Un sourire dément se dessina sur ce visage étrange.

« … Profites-en pour me trouver une autre idée pour l'année prochaine. »

**FIN**

* * *

><p>OMFG. Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire après ce loooong travail. J'ai passé tellement d'heures dessus, à réécrire, réécrire, réécrire... A corriger, à détailler... Cela dit, je remercie Couw-Chan, qui a bien voulu relire le tout... Parce que moi, je n'en avais plus la force x) Au final, j'aurais probablement passé plus de 24 heures dessus, et je suis épuisée, mais contente d'avoir fini. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un OS, et ça fait un bien fou ! :D<p>

Vous seriez gentils de me mettre un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous aimez ce genre d'histoires, etc... :3 Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais... Je voulais que cela ressemble à une sorte de rêve flirtant avec le cauchemar... L'histoire de base est surtout un prétexte pour permettre à chacun d'avoir sa propre interprétation ;3 Voilà ! (oh, et je tiens à préciser pour les superstitieux qu'il fait pile 13 pages, mwaha!)

_**White Assassin  
><strong>_  
>PS : Un deuxième OS sera disponible ce soir.<em><strong><br>**_


	2. Conte II : Trick or Treat?

**Trick or treat?**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa, leur géniale créatrice.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor – General

**Résumé** : Le 31 octobre, c'est l'occasion de faire la tournée des maisons... Et de se rassembler, aussi. Un saladier, un requin, un palmier et un chibi mouillé... Ça donne quoi ? / Edvy - OS

**Musiques** : « _Halloween_ » (**Aqua**)

**Note** : Deuxième OS de cette série spéciale Halloween. Contrairement au précédent, il sera bien plus court, plus drôle et... Probablement un peu stupide, mais bon xD Il faut aussi rire, à Halloween ! xp Encore une fois, l'idée m'était venue il y a à peu près deux ans, parallèlement à celle du Marionnettiste. Sauf que je n'avais jamais tenté de le rédiger un tant soit peu. Résultat, l'idée a pas mal évolué (surtout avec l'arrivée de FMA Brotherhood). Enfin bon... J'espère que cet OS vous plaira également (et pour changer, ce sera... Du Edvy ! -comment ça, j'innove pas?-). Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

><p>Envy tourna sans grande conviction l'une des pages du livre d'alchimie qu'il avait sous les yeux. Oui. J'ai bien dit « Envy ». Car celui-ci, avachi sur le canapé, l'air ennuyé, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de regarder des cercles de transmutations auxquels il ne comprenait absolument rien en attendant le retour d'Edward. Vous me demanderez probablement où était passé le jeune alchimiste ? Eh bien il était tout simplement sous la douche. <em>Seul.<em> Parce qu'Edward savait parfaitement que s'il avait laissé Envy -malgré que lui soutint le contraire- venir avec lui, ils auraient tout fait sauf prendre simplement une douche. Or, après la soirée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé, le petit blond avait envie de tout sauf de se perdre dans des câlins qui n'en finiraient plus. Il était exténué. Pendant au moins trois bonnes heures, lui et l'androgyne avaient écumé Central à la recherche de bonbons. Activité absolument passionnante. En tout cas pour Edward du point de vue d'Envy, c'était tout à fait discutable.

« ... »

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Comment cela pouvait-il présenter un semblant d'intérêt d'aller sonner chez des gens pour obtenir soit une flopée d'insultes, soit trois malheureux bonbons ? Et pourtant, ça avait occupé Edward pendant pas mal de temps. Bon, d'accord, l'homonculus devait reconnaître que voir son amant déguisé en chat, ça valait le détour. Mais bon... Entre sonner chez des gens toute une soirée et la passer au lit, pour Envy, le choix aurait été vite fait. Toutefois, Edward ne le lui avait pas laissé, ce choix. Et de plus, à présent, il voulait se doucher, et se coucher. Point. Et lui, ben il poireautait, tout seul sur son canapé, à essayer de trouver un quelconque divertissement dans des livres bien trop compliqués pour qu'ils en fussent intéressants. Oh comme il aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans la douche pour rejoindre son amant... ! Malheureusement, il venait de tester y'a pas dix minutes, et il en était ressorti avec une joue enflée. Edward avait une bonne droite, quand même.

« Je m'ennuie... » se plaignit-il au vide qui l'entourait, tout en laissant tomber négligemment par terre le livre qu'il avait dans les mains peu avant.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, tentant d'imaginer -fantasmer- ce qui aurait pu se passer si le jeune alchimiste ne l'avait pas repoussé sous prétexte d'être « crevé », la porte d'entrée claqua, suivit d'un joyeux :

« HEY, gamin, t'es là ? »

Bon. Visiblement, cette soirée pouvait encore être pire. Parce que cette voix, c'était bien celle de...

« Greed... Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir... » lança d'un ton sarcastique Envy en voyant son frère débarquer dans le salon.

« Moi non plus, palmier. »

L'androgyne préféra ne pas réagir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, lui et son frère avaient fini par se jeter l'un sur l'autre et Edward avait piqué une crise. Mais en même temps, Envy ne supportait pas que cet Avide débarque lorsqu'on l'attendait le moins, et envahisse son territoire comme ça. Oui, parce que la maison d'Edward, c'était SON territoire, et Greed n'avait rien à y faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? T'as vu de la lumière et t'es rentré ? »

A ses yeux, Greed tenait décidément plus du parasite que de l'homonculus.

« Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Je ne squatte pas chez les gens par nécessité, moi. »

Et visiblement, c'était réciproque.

« BON. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'horreur de ta visite ? »

Greed haussa un sourcil, et montra d'un signe de tête le livre qu'il avait dans la main.

« Je viens rendre ça au gamin.

-Oh ! Mais tu sais lire ?

-Contrairement à certains, oui. Mais... Chercherais-tu à faire de l'esprit, Envy ? Te fatigue pas, t'en as pas.

-Tu parles d'expérience. »

Un silence s'installa. Greed hésita furieusement à se jeter sur son cadet pour soit l'étrangler... Soit l'étrangler, il ne savait pas trop.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un livre d'alchimie, en fait ? » s'interrogea Envy, incompréhensif, en détaillant ce que tenait Greed.

« C'était pas pour moi, mais pour le petit prince.

-Ah, tout s'explique...

-Tiens, » fit Greed en lui tendant le livre, puis en tournant les talons. « T'auras qu'à le donner au gamin, puisque je ne sais pas où il... »

Il se figea.

« ….

-Greed ?

-...

-... T'as bugué ? »

Envy se leva et s'approcha prudemment de son frère, qui restait immobile, à fixer la table, au centre de la pièce. Ou plutôt... Ce qui se trouvait en son centre.

« Nan mais... J'y crois pas.

-Greed... ? » appela l'androgyne, un peu inquiet -si, si-.

« J'Y CROIS PAS ! » hurla l'Avide en se jetant sur la table pour attraper un saladier posé dessus.

Envy sursauta , fixant avec des yeux ronds son aîné, qui serrait contre lui ce saladier, comme s'il eut s'agit du plus merveilleux des trésors.

« Mais où est-ce que vous avez... RAH ! C'est a MOI ! » hurla-t-il, les pupilles rétractées au possible, lorsqu'Envy fit mine de s'approcher.

« Ok, ok... ! » répondit l'androgyne en reculant un peu, levant les mains en signe d'accord.

Greed se mit alors -sous les yeux hallucinés d'Envy-, à parler tout seul.

« Des tonnes... Des tonnes de pierre philosophales ! Nan mais y'a de quoi conquérir le MONDE, avec CA !

-Hein ?

-RAH ! T'approche pas ! »

Cette brusque crise d'avidité de la part de notre ami le requin fit reculer notre ami le palmier (**Greed** : _…_ **Envy** : _…_ **W.A. **: _…. Mais quoi?_).

« LE POUVOIR ! Avec ça... Avec ça... Avec toutes ces pierres philosophales... Je deviendrai le maître du monde ! » s'exclama Greed en plongeant sa main dans toutes les petites choses rondes et rouges que contenait le saladier.

« … Si tu le dis... » confirma vaguement Envy, un peu incrédule face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! » continua Greed tandis qu'il partait en courant, sortant de la maison en trombe en emportant non seulement les « pierres philosophales », mais aussi le saladier. On est Avide ou on ne l'est pas.

« …. »

Envy resta alors seul dans le salon, sans faire seulement mine de courir après Greed pour récupérer ce qu'il venait littéralement de lui voler sous le nez. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui, tout ça.

« Envy ? » appela alors une petite voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à un petit blond encore mouillé et en serviette. Oh divine vision.

« C'était quoi, tout ces cris ? » demanda Edward, qui venait de faire irruption sur la scène du larcin.

« Hm... ? » fit Envy, dissipant mentalement tous les fantasmes qui envahissaient sa petite tête. « Greed qui pétait les plombs », expliqua le plus âgé en tendant à son amant le livre qu'était venu lui remettre l'Avide. « Il a laissé ça pour toi.

-Mais il est déjà reparti ? » s'étonna Edward tout en prenant le livre.

« Oui. Parti conquérir le monde avec des dragibus, visiblement.

-Hein ? »

Edward se tourna alors mécaniquement vers la table où il avait posé leur butin de la soirée. Un saladier entier où il n'avait gardé que des dragibus spécifiquement rouges, qu'il avait triés avec passion. Parce qu'il aimait le rouge, tout simplement.

« Avec MES dragibus ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Faut croire. »

Et alors, sous les yeux de l'homonculus, l'alchimiste fondit en larmes. Probablement la fatigue, qui lui faisait retrouver quatre ans d'âge mental. En premier lieu, Envy eut envie d'aller chercher Greed par la peau des fesses pour l'étriper avec joie -on ne fait pas pleurer impunément SON Chibi-... Mais bien vite, il eut envie de le remercier, en fait. Ben oui... Parce que qui c'est qui put « consoler » Edward tooooouuuuute la nuit ? Un androgyne finalement bien chanceux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est complètement débile, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ça xp D'accord, il faudrait supposer que Haribo existe dans le monde de FMA mais... Vu toutes les fics Mary-Sue qu'on croise, de malheureux dragibus introduits dans une fic auront toujours moins d'impact que ça x)<p>

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
